


The Five Senses

by SassyFlamingo2



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, General fiction, Literature, Romantic Friendship, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyFlamingo2/pseuds/SassyFlamingo2
Summary: A journey through the budding relationship of Nishiki and (y/n) as experienced by the five senses.





	The Five Senses

###  _Hearing_

At first his voice was sharp. Deep cutting sarcasm that attacked your weak spots with all the lethal accuracy of a kagune. Even if you were a new employee at :Re, you weren't going down that easy. You gave back as good as you got, firing off quick witted returns of your own. It takes Touka's blunt edged interference to send the two of you back to your duties, but it doesn't stop the thorn-sharp glares that you shoot at each other. 

###  _Smell_

The nutty tang of fresh brewed coffee mixed with the sweetened aroma of fresh baked pastries was a :Re hallmark. So it was surprising when you smelled the bitterness of fresh blood. A quick search of the cafe's kitchen resulted in a hidden closet full of frozen chunks of meat. As far as you knew, the few menu items that did contain meat certainly wouldn't call for this amount of supply. While you were pondering the results, a firm hand landed on your shoulder, spinning you around to face an extremely angry Nishiki. As strange as it seems, you weren't afraid of the ghoul, not even when he eventually explained the hidden side of cafe :Re -- he had to throw a bit of a hissy fit first -- and the tragic pasts of the employees. In fact, you've had a fascination with the supernatural creatures that inhabit Tokyo after your high school bully was devoted by one. After assuring Nishiki that you wouldn't reveal this to anyone, he grumbled and offered you a cup of coffee.

###  _Sight_

The first time you saw Nishiki's ghoul nature was a bit of a shock. It was late one night at the cafe, near closing time, with the only people remaining being you -- a strange occurrence in itself. A sudden sharp rapping at the door, sending you scrambling to open the door over Nishiki's objections. A ragged little lady stood there, polite but homeless, and asking for food. With a polite smile, you welcomed her into the cafe and went to fetch some of the day's leftovers. You were quickly snatched back by a tentacle, the little woman now showing the trademark scarlet and onyx eyes of a ghoul as he pulled you closer and closer. You screamed, snatching a knife off of the counter and trying to stab the binding kagune, but it wasn't effective, the knife simply broke in half instead of plunging into the slippery organ. More screams and pleads ripped from your throat, hoping that someone would hear you, but were drowned out by the clown-like cackling of the old man. You had nearly been hauled within reach of those fearsome snapping jaws when something dark blue and muscular whipped through the door, effectively severing the kagune holding you captive. You shove the still-twitching but now severed organ aside and scramble crab-like behind the counter, a pair of long legs stepping in front of your hiding space and blocking you from the other ghoul's sight. The old ghoul hissed and charged at Nishiki, but he never made it passed three steps. Nishiki's long kagune whipped through the air and wound around the old ghoul's body, dragging him forward till he was eye to eye with Nishiki's scorching scarlet coals. A whisper of "I don't believe you had permission to touch (y/n). She's mine." reached your ears before his kagune brightened in color, producing a dazzling gleam of beautiful blue light, as the muscles plumped up and squeezed together like the coils of a boa constrictor. Three sharp pops snapped, and the old man fell limp and lifeless on the floor. Nishiki had slowly approached you, aware of your frightened state and was expecting you to run away screaming for help. What he hadn't been expecting was your arms pulling him in for a grateful hug and a kiss. 

###  _Touch_

Showing his affection wasn't exactly Nishiki's strong suit. You were a very touchy-feely person, constantly showering him with hugs, kisses, or even just a loving brush of fingers across his shoulders during the day. Your actions usually resulted in a fierce red blush It wasn't that Nishiki was just that emotionally distant, it was just a gesture that confused him a bit, resulting in some very awkward situations. A rather _enthusiastic_ kiss in a crowd of friends, or the full-body hugs that consisted of him laying all his weight on you. Either way, you enjoyed teaching him the finer aspects of a loving relationship.

###  _Taste_

Although quite rare, but increasing in quantity the longer you two stay together, his kisses were sweet like candy. Never has there been the taste of his fleshy meals remaining on his lips, always a cleansing mint taste or occasionally the smoky-sweet taste of fresh espresso. It was marvelous. _He_ was marvelous.  


**Author's Note:**

> I've been missing Tokyo Ghoul a bit, so I decided to do one for Nishiki again.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. This fic is also listed on my deviantart.
> 
> Tokyo Ghoul and all characters do not belong to me.  
The idea does belong to me.  
You belong to Nishiki.


End file.
